solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Damage, Wounds and Body Hit Rolls
When you are hit by an enemy and they bypass your armour you are injured. Don't begin to panic, you may not die. Firstly: subtract the damage from your base HP. If this did not kill you, you have a chance to survive. Second: Subtract the damage from the body part that was hit. Then address how severe the wound is and apply the appropriate debuff to the affected body part. Dying A player dies if their: *Base HP (CON x 4) goes below -15HP *Head goes below -5 HP (See Combat Rolls) *Chest goes below -10HP *Head is decapitated. If a body part goes below 0 HP, Excluding the head, upper chest, centeral chest and abdomin, any further damage shall not be taken out of Base HP. An exception to this rule is the wound chart, bleeding damage is still taken out of base HP. For example. Alan is shot in the abdomen for 24 damage, an average human's abdomen would have a HP of 16, so the abdomen is destroyed, but the player only takes 16 damage. Unconciousness At 0HP a player goes unconcious and cannot move or react. They must receive medical attention before they die from bleeding, relevent status effects of additional damage are applied until death at -15HP. Extraction (OR other name when decided) If a player's brain remains intact, a player may try to give their "Long lost love" or "Brother in Arm" a second life by extracting the brain (or taking the whole head) and taking it to a black market dealer alowing the NPC or player to come back as a Braindroid or their concious to be transfered to an Electrical hardrive. See (Fill me) Body Parts A body part's HP is equal to your constitution plus the base HP or, BHP of the body part. This varies from species to species. If this is reduced to 0, the part is crippled and given critical wound (if applicable, this is shown with a C.C symbol next to the body part). If the player is reduced to -5 HP on the body part, it is mangled and cannot be moved at all. If this is the head, your brain has taken too much damage, you are dead, no question. If a limb is reduced to -10, it is severly destroyed or severed, beyond repair. Each creature has a hit chart that will define when certain body parts would cause the individual to be knocked out or unable to breathe. Wound Chart Damage taken above: Two: Trivial Wound, (Minor Bleeding, -1HP every two turns up to -5 then stops Easy PTH stat roll ) Four: Minor Wound, (Bleeding, -1HP every turn until medical intervention Difficult PTH stat roll ) Eight: Major Wound, (Heavy Bleeding, -2HP every turn until medical intervention Very Hard PTH stat roll ) Body Part HP is 0: Critical wound, (Spraying blood, -4HP every turn until medical intervention, -1 CON '''Impossible PTH stat roll ) Wounds and injuries When you are hit you gain a wound value. Every wound has a value equal to the damage that inflicted it. (If 10 damage was taken, the wound value is 10) If that injury caused bleeding, it should be treated before your character dies. Critical wounds will always inflict a permanent -1 CON debuff, with a further -4HP a turn until healed or the character dies. Critical wounds require special medical equipment to heal. This is why you should have a (combat) medic. A medic heals by rolling a d20 + medical skill; if the value is greater than the wound, they heal it. For critical, a medic must roll a d20 + half their medical skill. '''NOTE: treating a wound does not heal it. For Example: Debby is shot in the head by a pistol for ten damage! Doc Cass has his trusty medkit (and a skill of 8)! Doc Cass takes a turn getting to Debby and she takes 4 damage! Doc Cass now rolls a d20 +6 (9+4=13) Luckily 13>10. Debby is now stable, but K.O'd and brain damaged. And if Doc Cass had failed? ''' Whatever the difference is between the two values is subtracted from the body part, likely killing the poor fellow. '''Example: Doc Cass rolls a 1! (1+4=5) Unfortunately 5<10. Debby takes 5 damage to her head wound and a further four from her wound. Oh dear, her head is now mangled and she is dead, shouldn't have played with guns. Body Hit Rolls Each body part has its own base HP, then, the players consitution points are added as body part HP. Example: Dave has 9 Constitution, The Head has a BHP of 0, 0 + 9 = 9HP for the head. The Neck has -4 BHP, -4 + 9 = 5BHP Using the following table, this is the standard for most species but varies depending on the anatomy of the species, this show's special milestones in damage to certain body parts for certain debuffs. Check an individual species page for a more accurate table. C.C=(can receive critical wounds, critical wounds occour if the body parts HP goes below 0) If the player is reduced to -5 HP on the body part, it is mangled and cannot be moved at all. If this is the head, your brain has taken too much damage, you are dead, no question. If a limb is reduced to -10, it is severly destroyed or severed, beyond repair. Head CON BONUS} (6 DAM = incapacitate, 50% bleed) (8 DAM = -1d12 INT) C.C Jaw 0HP (6 DAM = -4CHR, 100% bleed, 50% heavy bleed) (critical stops speech) C.C Neck -2HP (>4 DAM = 50% suffocate) (6 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) (on critical permanent quadriplegic) C.C Upper torso 6HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (8 DAM = 50% heavy bleed) (on critical permanent -1 to all physical stats, permanent quadriplegic) Left shoulder 0HP (6 DAM = arm crippled, 90% bleed) C.C Left arm -2HP (5 DAM = 50% bleed) (8 DAM Cripple) Right shoulder 0HP (6 DAM = arm crippled, 50% bleed) C.C Right Arm -2HP (5 DAM= 50% bleed) (8 DAM = Cripple) Central Torso 8HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (6 DAM = 50% suffocate) (8 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) (12 DAM = 90% suffocate) (on critical permanent -1 to all physical stats) C.C Lower torso 5HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (6 DAM = 100% heavy bleed, -1 CON) C.C Upper left leg 0HP (5 DAM = 100% bleed) (8 DAM = Cripple, 80% heavy bleed) (on cripple permanent -1d4 SPD) C.C Upper Right leg 0HP (5 DAM= 100% bleed) (8 DAM = cripple, 80% heavy bleed) (on cripple permanent -1d4 SPD) C.C Lower Left leg -2HP (6 DAM = cripple) (8 DAM = 80% bleed) (on cripple -1d4 permanent SPD) Lower Right leg -2HP (6 DAM = cripple) (8 DAM = 80% bleed) (on cripple -1d4 permanent SPD) Eye CON BONUS} (1 DAM = temp Blind, -1 PER) (4 DAM = eye is destroyed, -4 PER, 100% bleed) C.C Left hand -4HP (4 DAM = cripple, -4 DEX , 80% bleed) ((-6 DEX if dominant hand)) Right Hand -4HP (4 DAM = cripple, -4 DEX, 80% bleed) ((-6 DEX if dominant hand)) Left Foot -4HP (4 DAM = cripple) (on cripple -1 permanent SPD) Right foot -4HP (4 DAM = cripple) (on cripple -1 permanent SPD) Weapon Status Effects See 'Effects' page for more info